Golden Sun - Recueil
by jaysher
Summary: Quelques histoires centrées sur les quatre héros de Golden Sun : Ivan, Garet, Vlad et Sofia. Nous suivrons ainsi leur quotidien avant et après leur combat contre les forces du mal.
1. Chapter 1

L'anniversaire.

Le jour s'est levé sur le monde de Weyard depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Alors que les différentes populations qui peuplent cet univers se réveillent les unes après les autres, deux êtres marchent en pleine campagne, chacun portant sur son dos, un sac. Depuis le début de leur périple pédestre, le duo n'a croisé aucune âme qui vive et ils ne peuvent dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Dans leur passé commun, il arrivait parfois que la moindre rencontre ne fût guère synonyme d'événement positif. Même s'ils n'en donnent pas l'impression, Ivan et Sofia sont deux redoutables guerriers et ils savent très bien se défendre.

« Nous en sommes encore loin ? » Se plaint la jeune femme.

En guise de réponse, Ivan s'arrête un instant et plonge sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa veste grise. Peu après, l'homme en tire un document soigneusement plié et lorsque son contenu se révèle sous sa bonne volonté, une carte de la région se dévoile.

« D'après mes calculs, on devrait en avoir pour une dernière petite heure.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a de cela quelques minutes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Ne voulant pas que cette promenade tourne à une quelconque dispute inutile, Sofia prononce une phrase mais dans son esprit. Toutefois, elle a oublié que celui qui marche devant elle a la faculté de lire dans ces derniers et forcément…

« Non nous ne sommes pas perdus. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je me rends dans le village de Garet et Vlad.

\- Tout comme moi. »

Et dire qu'ils font tout ça pour être sûrs de ne pas arriver en retard pour l'anniversaire de Vlad. Ils ont reçu l'invitation il y a de cela une semaine et les deux protagonistes se sont croisés à un carrefour. Heureux de s'être retrouvés après plusieurs mois de séparations, Ivan et Sofia ont jugé prudent de poursuivre la route ensemble. Cependant, ils ne sont pas très doués en ce qui concerne l'orientation et l'absence de cette qualité ne tarde pas à leur peser.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais sollicité les services d'un cocher, poursuit Sofia.

\- Et dire qu'auparavant, tu étais une sacrée marcheuse. Faut croire que le repos t'a beaucoup changé ma chère et j'ai hâte d'entendre nos deux compagnons à ce sujet.

\- Tu ne vas pas leur dire ?

\- Si car je n'avais pas d'autres sujets à évoquer à leur présence. De plus, quelque chose me dit qu'on devrait bien rigoler.

\- Tu es un être cruel Ivan, tu le sais ça ?

\- Maintenant, oui. »

Même si ses pieds commencent à lui faire mal, Sofia est très heureuse de faire ce bout de chemin avec son compagnon d'antan. Depuis que leur combat contre les forces maléfiques s'est terminé, le calme dans lequel elle s'épanouissait dernièrement l'ennuyait beaucoup. Combien de fois a-t-elle rêvé de parcourir à nouveau le monde en compagnie de Vlad, Garet et Ivan ? Bien sûr, les monstres n'étaient pas invités dans ses rêveries et pourtant, elle était prête à tout pour revenir à cette époque afin d'avoir le sentiment de vivre son existence à cent pour cent. Soudain, le télépathe s'immobilise une nouvelle fois et regarde droit devant lui.

Face à cette attitude, Sofia ralentit le pas et s'interroge.

« Que se passe-t-il Ivan ?

\- Est-ce moi ou c'est un monstre que je vois là-bas ? »

Intriguée à son tour par la communication de cette information, Sofia concentre son regard dans la direction fixée par son ami de longue date et se rend compte que celui-ci a parfaitement raison. Toutefois, les caractéristiques du monstre sont particulières et la jeune femme ne se prive pas pour faire connaître son ami.

« Voilà ce que je nomme une bien étrange créature. Est-ce moi ou elle ressemble à un verre brisé ?

\- C'est exact et j'opterais pour la contourner sans trop attirer son attention.

\- C'est la plus sage des solutions. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas sentir nos puissances magiques car sinon, j'aurais des raisons de craindre le pire.

\- Nous sommes deux Sofia et nous savons nous défendre. Si ce monstre nous cherche des crosses, nous saurons nous défendre. »

Et c'est vrai. Combien de créatures ont-ils su mettre en déroute à l'aide de leur don ? Bien sûr, le duo était aidé par les djinns et ces derniers sont partis faire leur vie depuis que les forces maléfiques ont été réduit au silence mais même sans leur concours, Ivan et Sofia savent encore se montrer redoutables. Toutefois, pour ne pas s'éloigner de la route qui doit les conduire au village de Vlad et de Garet, les deux compères veillent à respecter leur idée et s'éloignent du monstre de plusieurs mètres. Une fois la bestiole loin derrière eux, les compagnons de route se sentent un peu plus soulagés et espèrent arriver à bon port très prochainement.

Afin de briser la monotonie de ce voyage, Sofia retire son sac et l'ouvre une fois que celui-ci repose contre sa poitrine, sous ses yeux. Elle en sort un livre et dès que le bouquin échoue dans l'une de ses mains, la femme replace son sac l'a où elle l'avait pris.

« C'est un livre qui traite de quoi ? Se montre curieux Ivan.

\- Du domaine artistique. Depuis peu, je nourris une passion pour l'art et je souhaite en savoir un peu plus chaque jour. »

Cela fait longtemps que l'homme du petit groupe ne s'est pas non plus penché sur le sujet et pourtant, l'art, c'était toute sa vie. Quand Sofia ouvre le livre et semble passionnée par un article, l'homme continue de se montrer intéressé.

« Tu es vraiment devenue une grande passionnée, fait-il remarquer.

\- Si tu savais. Là, je suis en train de lire un article sur un très grand artiste qui se nomme Hayao Miyazaki. Celui-ci se plaît à faire mouvoir des séries de dessins pour en faire des films.

\- Des films ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Comment te dire ça ? »

Tout en marchant, Sofia plonge dans ses réflexions afin de donner une réponse correcte et précise à son ami. Néanmoins, comme elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir un film de ses propres yeux, elle ne sait de quelle façon répondre.

« En fait, je ne sais pas. »

Après avoir entendu cette phrase à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Ivan tombe à la renverse mais se relève très vite. Une chose est sûre : Sofia sait vendre ce qui la passionne mais manque encore de pratique, surtout lorsque le sujet qu'elle évoque lui est encore parfaitement inconnu.

« En tout cas, je sais que regarder un film relève de l'enchantement, poursuit-elle.

\- Comme ça ? Demande Ivan tout en se donnant un air normal suite à sa chute.

\- J'ai lu de nombreux commentaires dans des magazines au sujet de ses films et chaque personne qui ressort d'une projection semble être heureuse. J'espère que j'aurais la chance d'assister à l'une de ses séances afin de pouvoir partager la même impression.

\- Et c'est tout le mal que je te souhaite. »

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Sofia range soigneusement sa lecture dans son sac à dos et pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

« Nous en sommes encore loin ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Si tu étais observatrice un minimum, tu pourrais constater que nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Suite à cette remarque qui aurait pu paraître blessante si Sofia ne reconnaissait pas sa mauvaise foi, la voilà qui regarde droit devant elle à cet instant, un ensemble de maisons apparaît dans son champ de vision.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est …

\- Si. »

Même si elle se plaisait à dire qu'elle était épuisée par cette longue marche, Sofia fait soudainement preuve de ressources insoupçonnées. Ni une ni deux, la femme attrape les pans de sa robe bleutée pour être sûre que cette dernière ne la gêne pas et la voilà en train de piquer un sprint afin de regagner le village. Naturellement, pendant sa course, l'héroïne ne s'occupe pas d'Ivan qui préfère poursuivre son avancée d'un pas plus calme.

« On pourra dire ce que l'on voudra mais elle a beaucoup changé. » Dit-il en souriant.

Et il n'a pas tort. Il y a quelques années de cela, Sofia était une femme posée et très patiente. Même lorsqu'elle était confrontée face à une créature diabolique, elle faisait toujours preuve d'un calme olympien. Il faut croire désormais que cette qualité ne lui appartient plus mais il se pourrait aussi que l'idée de ces retrouvailles joue énormément sur son tempérament. Alors que Ivan poursuit sa route en solitaire, Sofia est déjà arrivée au village en question.

Néanmoins, suite à son effort, elle ressent le besoin de s'accorder quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle et c'est à ce moment que Garet et Vlad montrent leur minois. Lorsque les deux hommes aperçoivent l'ancienne combattante, l'un d'entre eux s'interroge.

« C'est Sofia ? S'étonne Vlad.

\- Ouais et il serait bien que tu rentres à la maison le temps que j'aille discuter avec elle. »

Vlad aimerait s'exécuter mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu Sofia qu'il demeure interdit et immobile le cours de quelques secondes. Voyant son incapacité soudaine à la réaction, Garet décide de se montrer brutal.

« Bon, tu te bouges le cul ou je dois m'en charger moi-même ? »

Rapidement, Vlad retrouve ses esprits et décide de se montrer docile, à contrecœur. Si cela se trouve, si Sofia est arrivée au village, c'est sûrement à cause de son anniversaire et si c'est la raison, l'homme sait de suite à quel point le bonheur qu'il s'apprête à ressentir sera grand. Tout en s'éloignant de son amoureux afin de regagner leur demeure, Vlad ne peut s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois en direction de Sofia et l'apercevoir suffit à le mettre de meilleure humeur. De son côté, Garet va à la rencontre de la demoiselle et se fait une joie de l'accueillir avec un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Sofia, comme je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années.

\- Et moi donc Garet. »

Aussitôt, l'homme et la femme se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ce rapprochement affectif se veut véritablement sincère. Après cette accolade, ils se libèrent et se regardent plusieurs secondes.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, lui dit la manipulatrice de l'eau.

\- Toi non plus. »

Après cette si longue séparation, les deux amis ressentent encore le besoin de se serrer fort dans les bras et ne se privent pas pour le faire. C'est à ce moment précis que le télépathe arrive et devant ce spectacle, il y va de son petit commentaire.

« Quand je pense que j'ai fait un bout de chemin avec elle et qu'elle n'a pas daigné me faire un câlin alors qu'avec toi, elle se montre soudainement bien généreuse. Faites des gamins devant tout le monde pendant que vous y êtes ! »

Levant les yeux en direction de l'entrée du village, Garet remarque la présence d'Ivan et apercevoir le plus jeune élément de leur bande le bouleverse beaucoup. Ce n'est plus un adolescent qui se tient devant lui mais un homme accompli. Très vite, le petit ami de Vlad abandonne Sofia au profit d'Ivan et une fois à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, il ne peut éviter de le serrer tout contre lui.

« Pas si fort, tu m'étouffes ! Crie-t-il.

\- Faudrait savoir ! Se mêle Sofia qui regarde les deux hommes se câliner. Tu te plains qu'on ne te fait pas de câlin et lorsque l'on t'en fait un, tu te plains encore. Tu vas finir par devenir un Français, fais gaffe.

\- Un français ? C'est quoi cette …, Ivan ne se donne même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase qu'une autre possibilité lui traverse l'esprit. Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu sors encore ce mot de tes magazines ?

\- Ben si, tu crois qu'ils me viennent d'où sinon ? »

Ivan reconnaît bien volontiers que son amie est devenue beaucoup plus intelligente depuis qu'il risque son regard au sein de ces bouquins. A la base, c'est une femme très futée mais là, son quotient intellectuel a dû gagner quelques points supplémentaires grâce à ces étranges lectures.

« Au fait, se lance la guerrière de l'eau, Vlad est au courant de notre venue ?

\- Non mais il t'a aperçu lorsque tu es arrivée, lui répond Garet. Maintenant, je dois trouver quelque chose car forcément, tu te doutes bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de discuter un peu avec vous, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Et pour l'heure, Garet ne sait pas quoi sortir comme excuse bidon à son homme afin d'endormir sa vigilance. Ce dernier n'ignore pas que son anniversaire va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes mais maintenant qu'il a vu Sofia dans le village il y a de cela quelques minutes, la surprise est à moitié loupée. Du coup, l'homme va devoir trouver une idée mais il ignore laquelle. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il expose son souci aux deux personnes qui sont présentes.

« Je voulais que votre venue soit un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Vlad mais j'ai bien peur que l'effet ne soit plus là. Comment vais-je faire pour lui faire croire que Sofia était une vision et non une personne bel et bien réelle ?

Au même moment, un vieillard du village passe près du groupe et poursuit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Même si ses cheveux gris sont cachés sous un petit chapeau de paille, ses pensées ne sont pas pour autant protégées et les voilà qui sont repérées par le télépathe du trio.

« Tu connais « l'herbe innocente » ? Demande-t-il.

Entendant ses pensées ainsi révélées, le vieillard s'immobilise et se permet de regarder Ivan quelques secondes. Remarquant que cet homme n'est pas originaire de la petite bourgade, il ne tarde pas à se questionner sur ses origines. Soudain, l'ancêtre s'affole et prend ses jambes à toute allure afin de rentrer chez lui afin de se mettre à l'abri en cas si Ivan était un sorcier. Après tout, un humain qui lit dans les pensées des gens n'est pas vraiment un être normal et c'est ce que craint le vieil habitant.

« Oui. C'est une plante qu'on peut trouver un peu partout dans le village mais pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? Poursuit Garet.

\- Le vieil homme qui est passé près de nous il y a de cela un instant était en train d'y penser. Je le soupçonne d'avoir écouté notre conversation mais il n'a pas osé s'en mêler de peur de passer pour une personne malpolie.

\- Je vois. »

Garet ne dit plus rien et porte sa main droite sous son menton afin de le soutenir pendant sa réflexion.

« Je me souviens que c'est une plante totalement innocente qui est souvent utilisée pour jouer des tours à quelqu'un. Si je me pointe chez nous avec une petite quantité sur moi, je pourrais faire croire à Vlad qu'il souffre d'un mal quelconque, d'où ses visions.

\- C'est un peu cruel de lui faire ça, se mêle Sofia.

\- Certes mais tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autres ?

\- On peut très bien aller le trouver tous ensemble et passer le restant de la journée en sa compagnie. On est ici pour lui et il a le droit de savoir la vérité. »

Et Ivan est tout à fait d'accord avec ce qui vient d'être dit. Posant son bras le long de son cours, Garet n'a pas d'autres choix que de capituler.

« Bien mais que vais-je bien pouvoir lui faire comme cadeau maintenant ? »

Aussitôt, Sofia retire son sac qui reposait toujours sur son dos et l'ouvre une fois que la besace se trouve contre sa poitrine. Ensuite, elle plonge sa main à l'intérieur et sort un présent soigneusement recouvert d'un papier cadeau vert plutôt brillant.

« Tiens ! Lui dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je suis venue avec plusieurs présents du fait que cela faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Du coup, je peux bien te confier le plus rare et le plus cher d'entre eux et te demander de le faire passer pour ton cadeau.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ? »

D'une extrême bonté, Sofia hoche positivement de la tête en guise de réponse. Comprenant qu'elle ne cédera pas face à cette situation, Garet décide d'accepter le présent mais souhaite savoir de quoi il retourne.

« Par contre, si tu veux que je lui fasse l'honneur de ce cadeau, il faudrait que je sache sa nature si jamais il me pose la question.

\- C'est une plaque de pierre qui a été trouvé dans mon village il y a de cela quelques mois. La légende raconte qu'elle a un lien avec les djinns mais même si j'ai été en contact avec plusieurs d'entre eux il y a de cela quelques années, je n'ai jamais su les faire revenir avec l'aide de cette effigie. Peut-être que Vlad saura la faire fonctionner correctement. »

Garet ne préfère ne rien dire à ce sujet mais si Sofia n'a pas su le faire marcher à la perfection, il doute que son petit ami en soit capable également.

« Je te devrais une dette Sofia.

\- Laisse tomber. Si je me suis permise d'agir de cette manière, ce n'est pas pour attendre un retour de ta part et je pensais que tu avais compris que j'étais au-dessus de ça. »

Réalisant qu'il pourrait la blesser bien malgré lui, Garet décide que c'est le moment pour lui de conduire ses amis auprès de Vlad. Ne voulant perdre la moindre minute, il demande à Sofia et à Ivan de le suivre jusqu'à sa résidence et c'est à l'intérieur de cette dernière que l'homme qui partage sa vie sentimentale fait preuve d'une certaine patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne te découvre pas …

Nous sommes au mois d'avril. Alors que le printemps bat son plein, Vlad a nourri l'intention, quelques jours plus tôt, de préparer un plat bien spécial pour celui qu'il aime tant : Garet. Toutefois, ne sachant nullement où trouver l'ingrédient principal, il décide d'aller consulter l'un des plus vieux habitant du village, en espérant que celui-ci sache lui indiquer où dénicher une telle bestiole. En se montrant patient, Vlad a pu obtenir la réponse qu'il espérait tant mais malheureusement pour lui, il doit parcourir plusieurs kilomètres afin de se rendre une plaine qui porte le nom de terre céleste. Même s'il foule déjà le chemin qui serpente le long de plusieurs champs de coquelicots, le garçon s'étonne de n'avoir entendu parler de cette zone auparavant.

En effet, il ne faut pas oublier que l'aventurier est un guerrier qui a parcouru ce monde dans ses quatre coins et forcément, entendre parler d'un tel endroit l'a beaucoup étonné. Si cette parcelle de terre existait vraiment, il l'aurait su depuis fort longtemps et comme ce n'est pas le cas, ce mystère l'intrigue beaucoup. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt immaculé, le meilleur ami de Garet marche en espérant qu'il mettra rapidement la main sur la créature qu'il cherche afin de parfaire sa recette : un poulet céleste. Cette bestiole ne diffère pas vraiment de ses congénères sauf que les plumes de ses ailes produisent un certain scintillement. De plus, les plumes de leur queue sont nettement plus longues et forment une traîne semblable à celle des paons.

Néanmoins, ses oiseaux ne possèdent pas d'œil sur leur queue et ce dernier ne leur sert pas à grand-chose, surtout lors des parades nuptiales. Motivé à mettre la main sur l'un d'entre eux, Vlad poursuit son chemin et ne tarde pas à essuyer une première goutte de sueur qui perlait à son front. Visiblement, la journée est partie pour être bien chaleureuse sur le plan de la température et de la météo puisque le soleil brille bien haut dans le ciel. Encore heureux que le jeune héros a songé à s'habiller légèrement car sinon, il n'ose imaginer dans quel état il sera lors de son retour au village. Tout à coup, Vlad arrive à un croisement et cherche dans ses souvenirs la direction indiquée par le vieillard.

« Tu dois prendre à gauche lors du premier croisement mon garçon. »

Après s'être souvenu de ces paroles, le guerrier emprunte la route de gauche et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour mettre le croisement à plusieurs mètres derrière son dos. Alors que le garçon s'évade par le biais de ses pensées, les environs s'obscurcissent brutalement, intriguant le voyageur par la même occasion. Inquiet, l'homme s'arrête et regarde autour de lui pour savoir s'il doit craindre un quelconque danger. Alors qu'il se positionne doucement sur ses gardes, le héros se souvient qu'il a laissé son épée chez lui, au profit d'un poignard à la lame effilée. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se tient à l'intérieur de l'une de ses bottes et s'apprête à sortir sous le bon vouloir de son propriétaire.

Comme aucune créature ou être maléfique ne se montre, Vlad ne tarde pas à se détendre et s'interroge. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer une si légère pénombre alors qu'il fait jour ? Lorsque le garçon lève les yeux au ciel, ce dernier remarque que des nuages se tiennent devant l'astre diurne.

« Faut vraiment que j'arrête de voir des menaces partout. » Plaisante-t-il.

Même si quelques nuages menacent la quiétude de la météo, ils n'entament en rien la détermination de Vlad. Rassuré, l'homme reprend son chemin et quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Voulant savoir de quoi il retourne, le guerrier aux pouvoirs terrestres cesse sa marche et fait demi-tour sur ses talons. A ce moment, le promeneur remarque une silhouette au loin et au fur et à mesure que celle-ci approche, ses traits lui paraissent de plus en plus familiers.

« Garet ? »

Étonne de le voir dans les parages, Vlad lui laisse le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui pour connaître la raison de sa présence dans le coin. Il faut croire que la note laissée sur la table, très tôt ce matin, n'a pas été suffisante pour le dissuader de le rejoindre, surtout que l'arrivant porte un sac sur son dos et porte des armes sous sa ceinture. Bien sûr, l'épée de Vlad fait partie du lot. Peu de temps après, Garet se tient face à son homme mais pour reprendre son souffle, il a besoin de se pencher légèrement en avant et en profite pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Si j'avais su que je finirais autant essoufflé, je ne serais jamais venu te rejoindre, se plaint-il.

\- C'est de ta faute aussi. Pourquoi ai-je pris le temps de te rédiger un petit mot avant de partir, dis-moi ?

\- Pour me rassurer mais c'était plus fort que moi. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, tu sais très bien ce qui se passerait.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? En cas si tu l'as oublié, je suis parti ramener un poulet céleste pour te cuisiner une recette que tu n'as cessé de me réclamer depuis que nous vivons ensemble.

\- Mais c'était pour plaisanter.

\- Pour plaisanter ? »

Vlad ignore s'il doit rire ou s'il doit se mettre en colère. Si vraiment cette requête était une blague, Garet aurait pu lui dire au lieu de le laisser partir sur les routes de la campagne environnante. Sur l'instant, le cuisinier s'interroge lorsque son compagnon se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu sais où en trouver ? Demande-t-il.

\- Si tu parles des poulets célestes, la réponse est oui. Avant de partir, j'ai pris soin d'aller consulter l'un des vieux de notre village pour savoir s'il savait où ces oiseaux se trouvaient. Comme tu peux le remarquer, j'ai obtenu la réponse à mes questions et je n'ai pas voulu perdre de temps.

\- Et j'ai bien fait de te rejoindre pour te ramener ça. »

A la fin de ces paroles, Garet s'empare du manche de l'épée de Vlad de sa main droite et sort l'arme de sa ceinture. Toutefois, au lieu de la ranger comme l'avait fait son soupirant, le promeneur préfère la conserver dans le creux de sa paume. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver sur ces terres et Vlad est plutôt du genre à prévenir que guérir.

« Merci. »

Ni une ni deux, le voyageur tourne le dos à son conjoint et poursuit son chemin. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Garet se dépêche de le rejoindre pour s'emparer de l'un de ses poignets. Suite à cette étreinte, Vlad s'arrête et se retourne.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Si tu dois te lancer à la recherche de ces maudits volatiles célestes, je tiens à t'accompagner.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu devras te battre contre moi car il n'est nullement question pour moi que je fasse demi-tour. »

A cet instant, Vlad plonge son regard dans celui de Garet et constate à quel point ce dernier est déterminé à camper sur ses positions. Alors qu'il est sur le point de capituler, le jeune homme se désintéresse de son compagnon pour balayer son regard sur la campagne environnante. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce dernier sent que quelque chose est sur le point de se produire. Est-ce à cause d'une certaine magie ? Il ne saurait le dire mais pour l'heure, un événement se prépare et Vlad tient absolument à se montrer vigilant.

« Vlad ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiète Garet.

En guise de réponse, un vent violent et froid se lève et souffle les environs. Caressant les deux hommes, celui qui est vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt ne tarde pas à frisonner.

« Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid d'un coup. » Fait savoir Vlad.

A ce moment, Garet sourit car il est très heureux de constater à quel point il a bien fait de se montrer prudent. Se doutant bien que la météo allait changer suite aux nombreux nuages qu'il a pu apercevoir lorsqu'il était encore au village, l'homme retire le sac qui reposait sur son dos et le pose sur le sol. Ensuite, celui-ci s'ouvre sur l'action de son propriétaire et ce dernier en sort très vite une veste que son meilleur ami connaît très bien.

« Tu as même pensé à me la ramener ? S'étonne Vlad, touché par cette attention.

\- Bien sûr et puis il ne faut pas oublier que tu es très tête en l'air comme garçon. A force de vivre avec toi, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. »

La veste passe des mains de Garet à celles de Vlad et forcément, le héros ne met pas longtemps à enfiler ce vêtement. Finalement, le guerrier aux pouvoirs terrestres se veut d'avoir réagi de cette façon et envisage de se faire pardonner de celui qu'il aime. D'ailleurs, les environs comptent plusieurs rochers de taille respectable et comme personne ne rôde dans les parages, c'est peut-être l'occasion de mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie de couple. Alors que Vlad se prépare à faire cette proposition, voilà que les lieux s'obscurcissent davantage. Intrigués, les deux amoureux lèvent les yeux au ciel et constatent que cette fois, le soleil a totalement disparu au profit de nombreux nuages bien gris.

« Je sens qu'on va se prendre un truc mignon dans la gueule, je ne t'en parle même pas. » S'exprime Garet.

Et ce dernier a vu juste. Alors que la météo semblait clémente, voilà que des petits projectiles s'échappent des nuages et se précipitent en direction du sol et des deux camarades de longue date. Le premier à en recevoir un sur le visage n'est autre que Vlad. Comme le projectile est plutôt petit, l'homme ne ressent pas vraiment de douleur et s'attarde sur la contemplation de l'objet qu'il tient désormais dans sa main gauche.

« Un grêlon ?

\- Ben oui puisqu'il grêle ! » Lui dit son petit ami.

Brutalement, la petite pluie de petits grêlons se renforce et la taille des projectiles change du tout au tout. Lorsque Vlad reçoit l'un d'entre eux sur la tête, il est à moitié assommé et ressent même le besoin de poser un genou sur le sol.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclame-t-il. J'ai tenu tête à une multitude de monstres et d'êtres maléfiques et je me fais rosser par de vulgaires grêlons ! Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond dans ce monde ! »

Quant à Garet, celui-ci conserve le silence et regrette de ne pas avoir de djinns comme compagnon. En effet, il aurait très bien pu emprunter leur pouvoir pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais après quelques réflexions, le guerrier se souvient qu'il n'avait aucun don assez fort pour mettre un terme à une telle manifestation météorologique. Du coup, il se sent totalement impuissant et aucun abri ne se présente dans les parages. Voulant protéger à tout prix celui qu'il aime, Garet va à son secours et se penche légèrement sur lui pour être sûr qu'aucun grêlon n'arrive à lui faire du mal. Sentant que plus rien ne tombe sur lui, Vlad lève le regard et remarque Garet et son étrange attitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te protège idiot !

\- Je le vois bien mais toi ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi tu veux bien ? Si tu es dans cette galère, c'est à cause de moi et il est normal que je fasse tout mon possible pour réparer les dégâts. »

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Vlad se met à rougir car il adore lorsque Garet se montre autant attentionné. A ce moment, l'homme pourrait risquer tout pour lui et ce qui se passe autour de lui à cet instant n'a guère d'importance à ses yeux. Pourtant, difficile d'ignorer cette grêle qui tombe car sa précipitation se renforce encore et provoque un bruit alentour assourdissant. Alors que le protégé prie les dieux pour que cette averse cesse le plus rapidement possible, celui qui fait rempart de son corps commence à montrer des signes de fatigue.

« Garet ! S'inquiète Vlad.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il est vrai que de recevoir plusieurs grêlons de la taille d'un œuf de poule n'est pas très agréable. Le souci est que ces derniers tombent un peu partout et qu'il est très difficile de deviner leur trajectoire. Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd se manifeste et le regard de Garet se fige le cours d'un instant avant que ses paupières se ferment.

« Garet ! »

L'homme s'écroule sur son petit ami qui s'empresse de l'attraper dans ces bras et à cet instant, un grêlon roule sur le côté. Celui-ci est responsable de l'état du plus baraqué des deux hommes et alors que Vlad montre de l'inquiétude, un second projectile tombe dans sa direction. A son tour, le garçon est frappé et tombe en arrière. Maintenant que le duo d'amis n'est plus conscient, ils sont des proies faciles pour les autres grêlons et le temps ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Alors que les projectiles tombent autour d'eux, un caquètement de poule se fait entendre dans les environs.

Tranquillement, une poule fait son apparition au sommet d'un rocher environnement et regarde les pauvres malheureux. Comme si l'animal comprenait ce qui est en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, il émet aussi un autre caquètement mais nettement plus sonore que le précédent. Aussitôt, d'autres poules font leur apparition et chacune présente de magnifiques plumes brillantes aux extrémités de leur queue. Ensemble, les volatiles entonnent un chant et comme par magie, un dôme scintillant se matérialise autour des deux hommes, les protégeant de la chute de grêle par la même occasion. Enfin, comme si leur action commune avait des propriétés magiques supplémentaires, la pluie perd de sa puissance.

Peu de temps après, quelques grêlons parviennent encore à tomber mais leur rythme est si faible que tout danger semble écarté. Maintenant que Vlad et Garet ne risquent pratiquement plus rien, les oiseaux cessent d'agir et attendent de connaître la suite des événements. Quand le petit ami du cuisinier est le premier à ouvrir les yeux, les animaux se montrent rassurés et s'interrogent sur un éventuel départ. De son côté, l'éveillé se met à quatre pattes au-dessus de son compagnon avant de se poser de nombreuses questions lorsqu'il le constate inconscient. Ni une ni deux, ce dernier l'attrape par les épaules et se met à le secouer doucement pour l'aider à refaire surface.

« Vlad, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît ! »

Suite à cet ordre, le guerrier ne se réveille toujours pas et Garet ne tarde pas à se faire du mauvais sang à son sujet. Voyant que les actions de l'homme n'obtiennent aucun résultat positif, la première poule à avoir fait son apparition sur les lieux quitte son promontoire afin de les rejoindre. Bien sûr, son arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux du compagnon de Vlad qui continue de se creuser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Une fois près des deux hommes, la poule fixe l'éveillé de son regard et à ce moment, une voix féminine résonne dans la tête de Garet.

« Je suis ce que l'on nomme une poule céleste.

\- Quoi ? »

Pensant qu'il débloque complètement, Garet libère Vlad en le posant doucement sur le sol pour ensuite, s'attrape la tête entre ses deux mains.

« Je deviens fou ou quoi ?

\- Non, pas du tout. » Lui répond la volaille.

Celle-ci cesse d'observer l'homme costaud afin de se concentrer sur Vlad qui est toujours inconscient. Réalisant ce qui est en train de se passer pour ce dernier, la poule décide d'intervenir en usant de ses pouvoirs magiques. Brusquement, l'oiseau ouvre ses ailes en grand et recommence à caqueter. De son côté, Garet observe la poule et remarque que la brillance qui accompagnait les plumes de sa queue scintille de plus en plus, au point de devenir complètement aveuglante. Lorsque ses yeux n'en peuvent plus, l'aventurier libère ses oreilles et place désormais ses mains devant ses mirettes pour être sûr que ces dernières ne soient pas blessées à cause de la lumière vive.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent et rien ne semble changer d'après les impressions de Garet. Toutefois, alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait retirer ses mains pour voir s'il s'opère le moindre changement, une voix familière se fait entendre à son attention.

« Garet, tu es là ? »

Nourrissant un quelconque espoir, l'appelé se libère la vue et pose son regard sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Vlad ouvre doucement ses paupières et sourit lorsqu'il aperçoit celui qu'il aime, occupé à veiller sur lui. Par contre, plus aucune trace de la moindre poule et dans le ciel, le soleil a fait son grand retour. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus la moindre trace qu'un quelconque nuage gris et ce constat rassure Garet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demande Vlad.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'étonne son compagnon. Tu as voulu me ramener une poule céleste pour le dîner et je me suis empressé de venir te rejoindre pour te dire que je t'avais fait une blague à ce sujet. Ensuite, nous avons été surpris par le temps et une pluie de grêlons s'est abattue sur nous. Comme je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé, j'ai tenté de te protéger avec mon corps mais j'ai été assommé par la grêle. J'imagine que tu as subi le même sort car lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu étais inconscient. »

Malgré cette histoire, rien ne semble revenir à la mémoire de Vlad. Par contre, une vive douleur au sein de sa tête le lance et l'homme ressent le besoin de porter l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son front.

« Garet ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que tu pourras m'aider à rentrer à la maison ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens très fatigué et surtout, je ne tiens pas à rester ici.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon petit cuisinier adoré. »

Ni une ni deux, Garet se met debout et tend l'une de ses mains à Vlad pour que ce dernier puisse s'en servir pour se relever. Une fois qu'il est debout, son petit ami le fait monter sur son dos et c'est ensemble que les deux amoureux rebroussent chemin dans le seul but de pouvoir regagner leur village natal.


	3. Chapter 3

Oubli.

J'ouvre les yeux et je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Dehors, le temps est radieux et à la vue de ce magnifique soleil qui est encore bien loin du zénith, je suis déjà convaincu de la promesse qu'offre cette journée. Alors que les oiseaux chantent à l'extérieur de ma résidence, je n'hésite pas à soulever la couverture qui me recouvre le corps afin de pouvoir m'extirper du lit. Une fois que mes pieds se sont glissés dans mes pantoufles, je traverse la chambre en direction de son unique escalier et me voilà en train de le descendre. A l'instant où j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée, je vais me poster directement devant le gros poêle à bois qui trône fièrement dans l'un des coins de la maison et j'ouvre sa grille pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Je n'y vois aucune braise rougissante. Me relevant de toute ma hauteur en affichant une petite déception sur mon visage, je me souviens du temps qu'il fait dehors et j'arrive à me convaincre qu'une petite flambée n'est peut-être pas nécessaire. Pourtant, je dois avouer que de boire une boisson chaude ce matin pour m'aider à me réveiller n'aurait pas été du luxe. Suite à cette conclusion, je regarde en direction de l'unique table de la pièce et j'aperçois la corbeille de fruits. Dans celle-ci reposent plusieurs oranges et forcément, l'idée de consommer de la vitamine C me caresse l'esprit. Et puis après tout, manger des fruits au petit déjeuner est beaucoup plus sein que de se secouer le cerveau à coup de caféine.

Me dirigeant vers la table, une curieuse sensation me gagne. Aussitôt, je m'immobilise au centre de la pièce et là, je m'interroge. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à cette maison mais sur l'instant présent, je suis incapable de dire quoi. Si cela se trouve, je me torture l'esprit pour rien et après m'être rassuré, je me pose autour du mobilier. Alors que j'attrape la corbeille de fruits, je me remémore la soirée de la veille. Rapidement, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je retire l'écorce d'une orange à l'aide d'un couteau propre qui traînait sur la table.

Quelle soirée mes aïeux ! C'était la première fois que je buvais autant et je crois même que j'avais réussi à inquiéter Garet, mon homme. D'habitude, c'est lui qui se lâche car j'aurais tendance à me montrer particulièrement prudent mais là, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris, j'ai décidé de me renverser le cerveau et je ne me suis pas loupé. Au tout début, je me suis permis de savourer lentement ma chope de bière et à la dernière goutte, j'étais convaincu que ce n'était pas une telle dose qui allait me satisfaire. Après avoir déposé une nouvelle pièce d'or sur le comptoir du bar du village, le serveur a glissé un second verre sous mes yeux.

Une fois après qu'un remerciement à son attention fut lâché, je ne mis pas très longtemps pour faire disparaître le contenu de cette deuxième chope dans le fond de mon gosier. Par contre, une fois que le verre retrouva la sûreté du comptoir, j'avais l'impression que la soirée prenait une tout autre dimension. Sûrement l'alcool qui commençait à jouer sur mon humeur du moment car soudain, j'avais très envie de faire la fête. Ne voulant pas être le seul à m'amuser de peur de passer pour une personne ridicule aux yeux des autres clients, je sollicitai très vite mon compagnon. Celui-ci était assis à ma droite et continuait de siroter tranquillement son premier verre d'alcool.

« Garet ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai envie d'être fou ce soir. » Dis-je dans un sourire.

Là, mon amoureux me regarda bizarrement et cela ne fut guère suffisant pour m'arrêter dans mon délire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assis se retrouva brutalement vide et moi, j'étais déjà en train de danser au milieu dans le fond de la pièce. Habituellement, j'évite de me donner en spectacle car j'ai peur de faire l'objet de moquerie mais ce soir, grâce à l'alcool, je m'en foutais mais totalement. J'étais bien, j'aimais la musique, j'aimais ma façon de danser même si elle était tout bizarre mais surtout, j'aimais tout le monde.

Quoique… J'aimais davantage mon verre lorsqu'il était plein mais je me suis gardé de le dire pour éviter de blesser mon jules. Conservant mon sourire d'alcoolique du dimanche, je fus surpris lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Forcément, suite à cette étreinte, je me suis arrêté de bouger et quand j'ai tourné mon visage pour connaître la personne qui était en train de me faire un câlin, je fus charmé de constater qu'il s'agissait de mon homme.

« Tu viens danser toi aussi ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Non. Je t'empêche surtout de réaliser une grosse bêtise.

\- Une bêtise ? Répétai-je, surpris.

\- Regarde la couleur du sol à tes pieds. »

Aussitôt, mes yeux se posèrent sur la matière qui recouvrait le plancher et je me suis rendu compte que celle-ci était verte.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas les épinards que j'ai bouffés avant de venir et qui sont sortis faire un petit tour dehors si ?

\- Bien sûr que non bêta, me répondit mon petit ami. En cas si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu es en train de danser sur le billard.

\- Quoi ? »

« Cette gueule que les gens devaient tirer sérieux. » Dis-je tout en avalant un quartier d'orange.

Par contre, je suis très étonné de ne pas souffrir d'un quelconque mal de crâne. Généralement, au lendemain d'une cuite, Garet évite de sortir de la maison à cause de sa tête qui lui fait particulièrement mal. Pour ma part, et j'en suis bien content, que dalle. Faut croire que je supporte mieux l'alcool que mon cher et tendre et j'ai hâte qu'il soit réveillé pour lui foutre la haine. D'après Garet, mon corps était beaucoup trop frêle à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse me faire supporter de telles doses d'alcool. Manque de chance pour lui, il a su parfaitement gérer et je peux même me permettre de dire que j'ai coiffé mon mâle au goulot.

« Ou au poteau ? Merde, je ne sais plus c'est quoi le terme exact. » Dis-je avant de m'essuyer le menton à l'aide d'une petite serviette de coton.

Soudain, un rot me monte jusqu'à la bouche et lorsqu'il est évacué, une grimace défigure mon visage. Ouais, c'est visiblement la bière qui m'a joué ce tour et je dois reconnaître qu'au lendemain d'une cuite, ce n'est pas très agréable. Tandis que je ramasse les pelures d'orange qui traînent sur la table, je réfléchis au programme de ma journée. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire mais je vais tout de même éviter de rendre visite à certaines personnes. Si jamais je devais me pointer chez le doyen du village, je suis sûr qu'au parfum que dégage mon haleine, je serais grillé en moins de deux secondes.

Du coup, je vais en profiter pour traîner un peu à la maison et si cela se trouve, je vais y prendre goût. Dans un sens, cela me surprendrait beaucoup car habituellement, je suis toujours dehors en train de discuter avec les villageois ou à leur rendre service. Une fois que je glisse les pelures du fruit dans la petite poubelle en métal qui repose sous l'évier de la pièce, je regarde autour de moi pour trouver de quoi m'occuper. Lorsque je remarque de la terre sèche sur le plancher, je me dis qu'un petit brin de ménage ne serait pas du luxe. Toutefois, il aurait été plus rapide qu'on le fasse à deux mais mon mec dort toujours à l'étage et je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

Et puis non ! C'est moche de faire le ménage un samedi matin et désormais, je m'interroge une nouvelle fois sur mes futures occupations de la journée. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire au sein de cette grande maison pour me permettre de passer le temps ? J'ai beau réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes mais aucune solution ne me traverse l'esprit. Tant pis, peut-être que mon homme m'aidera à trouver la solution à cette énigme mais pour l'heure, je décide de me poser sur le siège en bois qui se situe autour de la table.

Une fois installé, j'attends. J'attends que les minutes filent et peu de temps après, mes nerfs commencent à s'exprimer. Alors que mon pied droit tape la mesure sur le plancher, je lève mes yeux vers l'escalier qui conduit à l'étage et je reconnais facilement que je suis en train de me faire chier. Allez Garet, lèves-toi et descend pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu. Je suis même prêt à te préparer ton petit-déjeuner en échange d'une petite causette avec toi. Alors que je m'impatiente de plus en plus, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre brutalement.

Lorsque je pivote sur ma chaise, je me rends compte que la personne qui vient tout juste d'arriver n'est autre que mon homme et pire encore, ses cheveux sont en bataille. Des traces de baves parcourent son menton et le garçon donne l'impression de s'être réveillé il y a de cela quelques minutes. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il était en train de dormir dans notre lit.

« Garet ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais bourré au point de m'oublier.

\- De t'oublier ? Comment ça ? Tu étais rentré avec moi ce matin non ?

\- Heu… Je te viens d'où là à ton avis ? »

Très bonne question. J'étais si bourré à ce point ? Non, je n'ose y croire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir parfaitement géré ma première cuite mais d'après les paroles de mon gars, ce n'est pas le cas.

« Tu reviens du bar ?

\- Ben oui car je m'étais endormi sur le comptoir. D'ailleurs, j'ai un putain de mal de dos aujourd'hui, c'est atroce. »

Alors que Garet ferme la porte après son passage, je dirige une nouvelle fois mon regard sur le trou du plafond duquel s'échappe l'escalier et je m'interroge très vite. Avec qui j'ai dormi cette nuit si ce n'est pas mon homme comme je le croyais jusqu'à présent ? Curieux et inquiet, je me lève de ma chaise et me dirige tranquillement vers l'unique passage reliant les deux pièces. Pendant ce temps, Garet se rince le visage à l'eau froide et ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Tant mieux dans un sens car s'il s'avère que je réalise une certaine découverte lorsque j'aurais prit connaissance de la chose qui a dormi avec moi cette nuit, je ne vois pas du tout de quelle manière j'aurais pu m'expliquer.

Lorsque je pose un premier pied sur le sol de la chambre, je sais désormais que les dés sont jetés. Montre-moi ton visage bel inconnu et rassure-moi sur la nuit de repos que nous avons passé ensemble. Tout doucement, je m'approche du lit et je distingue une forme dissimulée sous la couverture. Rien ne dépasse de celle-ci et une fois que je me tiens debout près du côté où j'ai l'habitude de dormir, je prends une profonde inspiration. Ensuite, je ferme les paupières et je récite une petite prière à l'intention d'un Dieu quelconque, espérant qu'il m'accordera sa protection suite à cette découverte que je m'apprête à connaître.

Une fois que j'ai terminé mon tête-à-tête avec la Déité, je me motive mais à voix basse.

« Allez ! Une, deux... »

J'entends une respiration venant de sous la couverture et voilà que Bagdad prend vie dans ma tête.

« Deux et quart… Deux et demi... »

Lorsque le décompte arrive à trois, je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'attrape la couverture. Ensuite, je tire sans ménagement et là, l'identité de celui qui partageait ma nuit de sommeil se révèle à moi.

« Put... »

Je ferme aussitôt ma douche car là, je suis dans la merde totale. Tant que l'homme qui dort dans mon lit n'ouvre pas les yeux, tout va bien et tant que mon mec ne monte pas jusqu'ici, mon espérance de vie sera plus longue de quelques minutes. Comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin ? Déjà, je m'aperçois que celui qui se repose dans mon lit est le petit serveur du bar et que ce dernier a la totalité de ses vêtements sur son corps. Donc, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. A cette première conclusion, un soupir de soulagement sort de ma bouche.

« Tout va bien là-haut ? M'interroge mon petit ami, toujours au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oui mais je vais m'habiller donc, ne m'en veux pas si je traîne un peu. »

A ce moment, aucune réponse de sa part. Cela ne me dérange pas car il le fait assez souvent. Néanmoins, je vais devoir songer à me trouver quelques vêtements à me mettre une fois que j'aurais foutu ce mec dehors. Le truc important que j'avais oublié, c'était ça mais je me demande toujours pourquoi ce serveur est ici. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas allumé lors de la soirée d'hier soir mais avec Garet dans les parages, je ne pense pas. Il y aurait longtemps que mon homme m'aurait ramené ici et au pire, il aurait cassé la gueule à l'adorable monsieur qui dort dans mon lit. Plus je l'observe et plus je me dis qu'il est vraiment dommage que ses vêtements soient sur son corps.

Bon allez, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un couple à sauver et je songe qu'avant de changer d'habits, je devrais également songer à me laver. En effet, des odeurs d'alcool ne cessent de se dégager de mon corps dès que je réalise le moindre mouvement. Très rapidement, je contourne le lit pour me mettre du côté de mon invité. Bien sûr, je veille à me déplacer le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon dans l'esprit de mon petit-ami. Ensuite, je pose mes mains sur le serveur toujours endormi et je le remue assez énergétiquement. Lorsque celui-ci ouvre les paupières, je veille à lui donner quelques recommandations mais à voix basse.

« Mon petit ami est au rez-de-chaussée et s'il s'aperçoit que j'ai dormi avec toi, j'ai peur que mon couple vole en éclat. Peux-tu te lever doucement et te préparer à partir s'il te plaît ? »

Se demandant où il est, le serveur tente de rassembler ses esprits et obéit à l'homme qui vient tout juste de lui parler. Alors que celui qui était allongé sur le lit commence enfin à en sortir, Vlad s'approche du sommet de l'escalier pour solliciter une faveur à l'homme qui est toujours dans la pièce du dessous.

« Garet ?

\- Oui.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir te rendre à la boulangerie pour m'acheter quelques viennoiseries ? Mon ventre est en train de gargouiller et comme je suis toujours en train de m'habiller, je me vois mal sortir dehors alors que je n'ai toujours pas de pantalon sur moi.

\- D'accord et puis cela me fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure et merci encore. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Garet et se referme après le passage de ce dernier. Maintenant que le champ est libre, Vlad va pouvoir s'occuper du serveur. Celui-ci est très séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs, même si ses mèches sont coiffées en bataille à cause de sa nuit de sommeil. Les traits légèrement tirés, l'employé du bar tourne son joli visage vers Vlad et l'observe de ses yeux marron.

« Rassure-moi, commence le petit ami de Garet avant de le libérer. Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit ?

\- Pas à mon souvenir et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que je fous ici.

\- A mon avis, tu devais être aussi bourré que moi.

\- Il y a des chances. »

Et cela étonne grandement le serveur. Il est rare qu'il s'autorise un tel comportement lorsqu'il est en service et forcément, des questions devront être posées à son patron pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. En tout cas, rester dans cette maison pourrait être une source de problèmes si jamais le compagnon de son hôte soit de retour avec les fameuses viennoiseries. Tout en étant accompagné de Vlad, le garçon du bar se rend au rez-de-chaussée et traverse la grande pièce pour sortir de la résidence. Alors que le propriétaire des lieux le regarde s'éloigner, un soupir de soulagement est exprimé de sa part.

Soudain, Garet se montre dans les parages et Vlad ne met pas longtemps à retourner à l'intérieur de sa bicoque. Dès qu'il est de retour dans sa chambre, l'homme attrape le premier pantalon qui reposait plié sur une étagère et se dépêche pour l'enfiler. Tant pis pour son brin de toilette, il ira se baigner dans la rivière dans le courant de l'après-midi. La météo est excellente, dehors, et il serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Lorsque Garet monte à l'étage, Vlad est assit sur le lit et l'autre côté du matelas ne présente plus le moindre signe d'une éventuelle présence nocturne. Alors que ses jambes sont à l'air libre et qu'un caleçon marron repose sur ses parties intimes, l'homme se montre ravi lorsqu'il remarque le sachet de viennoiseries dans les mains de son soupirant.

« Merci beaucoup Garet. » Lui dit-il.

De son côté, ce dernier se montre plutôt enchanté de la vision qu'il a sous les yeux et désire profiter de la situation. Tranquillement, il vient se poser auprès de son mec mais avant d'entamer certaines manœuvres plutôt explicites, Garet évoque la soirée de la veille.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que je te voyais dans cet état ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais et je t'ai trouvé particulièrement mignon avec tes yeux qui brillaient. Dommage que tu sois parti du bar au bras de ce serveur et d'ailleurs, je suis un peu étonné de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans notre lit. »

Suite à cette phrase, Vlad se contente de sourire mais reconnaît qu'un subterfuge doit être employé pour endormir la vigilance de celui qui se tient à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il lui saute dessus et lui roule une pelle tout en prenant ses mains pour les placer sur chacune de ses fesses.


	4. Chapter 4

Manipulation.

Assis et coincé dans une pièce sombre et humide, Vlad attend de connaître le verdict de sa condamnation. Alors qu'un rayon du soleil parvient à pénétrer la cellule par l'intermédiaire de l'unique trou rectangulaire présent dans l'un des murs, l'homme ne sait plus quoi faire pour convaincre son geôlier de le relâcher. Près de la porte d'entrée, sur le sol, repose une écuelle en bois dans laquelle se trouve un petit pain recouvert de moisissure. Affaibli, Vlad reste immobile dans le fond de la pièce et se demande quand la faucheuse va lui faire l'honneur de sa présence. Bref, est-ce vraiment de cette manière que sa vie s'apprête à s'achever ?

Et dire qu'au début du mois, son existence était encore paisible même si un élément allait perturber agréablement sa vie. En effet, à force d'avoir économisé quelques pièces suite à plusieurs travaux effectués ici et là, Vlad a pu se constituer un joli pécule et tout content, il s'empressa de trouver un commerçant du village voisin afin de lui acheter une chèvre. Ainsi, l'homme aurait pu améliorer son quotidien grâce au lait de cette dernière. Bien sûr, le guerrier allait pouvoir en consommer mais il se faisait également une joie d'en conserver une partie afin de mouler quelques fromages. Bref, tout était placé sous les meilleurs auspices pour que sa vie s'améliore.

Néanmoins, un lendemain matin de la même semaine, une troupe constituée d'hommes armés de la tête aux pieds arriva dans le village et n'a guère perdu de temps pour mettre tout à feu et à sac. Voyant la détresse de ses voisins, Vlad attrapa son épée et se dépêcha pour s'opposer à l'ennemi. Toutefois, sans l'aide de ses djinns, le justicier fut vite débordé par le nombre et quelques minutes plus tard, il fut enfermé dans ce misérable cachot dont la nourriture est délivrée deux à trois fois par semaine. Cependant, au tout début de sa captivité, Vlad s'autorisa à nourrir un espoir. En effet, Garett était absent le jour où cette troupe est arrivée et le prisonnier espère que son ami de longue date volera à sa rescousse dès qu'il sera informé de sa condition.

A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, le quotidien de Vlad n'est guère riche en événements. Parfois, ses oreilles arrivent à percevoir les pas des soldats qui effectuent des rondes devant le cachot afin de s'assurer que leur prise ne s'est pas volatilisée. Dès que leurs craintes n'ont aucune raison d'être, les gardiens quittent les lieux et ne refont pas leur apparition avant plusieurs jours. Une fois seul, Vlad ne put s'empêcher de se poser la même question : que s'est-il passé pour que le village soit la proie à une telle violence ? Si une personne est à l'origine de ce désordre, tôt ou tard, il devra en payer le prix et si Vlad est encore de ce monde, celui-ci se fera une joie de lui offrir la mort de la façon la plus brutale qu'il soit.

Un matin, alors que la fraîcheur de l'automne se glisse à l'intérieur de la cellule, Vlad est toujours agenouillé et tente de lutter afin de rester conscient. Cette nuit, l'homme n'a pu fermer l'œil de la nuit puisque sa chambre de fortune a reçu la visite de plusieurs rongeurs. Ces derniers, détectant la présence humaine, se sont empressés de s'approcher de lui et de le mordre à de nombreuses reprises. Au tout début, Vlad se laissait faire et lorsque son esprit lui a laissé apercevoir Garett, l'homme a vite repris du poil de la bête. A l'aide de son écuelle, il a pu tuer l'une de ses immondes bêtes, provoquant la suite de ses semblables. Fier de son exploit, le prisonnier retourna à sa place tout en essayant d'ignorer les morsures qu'il porte désormais sur ses jambes.

Une heure plus tard, de la vie se manifeste dans le couloir qui donne à l'entrée de sa cellule. Peu de temps après, une clef est glissée dans la serrure de cette dernière et lorsque l'accès s'ouvre, Vlad s'écroule de tout son long. Toutefois, sa chute ne trouve aucune fin puisque des bras l'attrape au dernier moment, empêchant son doux visage de mordre le sol froid et humide de sa prison.

« Vlad ! »

Lorsque l'homme est retourné, ses yeux s'ouvrent sur un minois qu'il connaît très bien. Cependant, il lui faut un certain temps pour retrouver ses esprits et une fois que ses idées sont en place, un prénom s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Sofia ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui et je te demande pardon d'être arrivée aussi tard. »

Ne voulant perdre le moindre instant, la jeune femme enferme l'une des mains de son compagnon dans l'une des siennes et use aussitôt de sa magie. Alors qu'une aura bleutée enveloppe le corps de Vlad, sa peau retrouve peu à peu des couleurs tandis que son énergie augmente par la même occasion. Une fois qu'il se sent beaucoup mieux, l'homme se retire des bras de son amie et parvient à se relever, ce qui rassure grandement sa bienfaitrice. Bien sûr, cette dernière ne met pas très longtemps pour copier ses gestes et maintenant qu'ils sont face à face, la conversation peut réellement débuter.

« Que fais-tu ici et comment as-tu su que j'étais enfermé ici ? Demande le jeune homme.

\- Garett et Ivan tiennent la menace qui se trouve derrière tout ça et comme ils ne voulaient pas la laisser filer, je me suis portée volontaire pour venir à ta rescousse. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que vous êtes ici. »

Et ce n'est que la pure vérité. Alors que les journées où il était enfermé dans ce cachot s'enchaînaient, son espoir de recouvrer la liberté s'amenuisait au même rythme. Maintenant que Sofia est là, le garçon sait qu'il va pouvoir se défouler un peu une fois à l'air libre mais surtout, mettre la main sur l'enfoiré responsable de son calvaire.

« Mon épée, s'inquiète-t-il soudain. Où est-elle ?

\- Chez toi mais j'ai juré utile de venir te porter secours en premier avant de t'escorter jusqu'à ta demeure. »

Ni une ni deux, le garçon s'éloigne de son amie pour se diriger vers la sortie de la cellule. Une fois à l'extérieure de celle-ci, Vlad ne perd pas un seul instant pour foncer en direction de la sortie du couloir tandis que Sofia s'échappe à peine de la pièce où il était retenu prisonnier. A l'instant où ses pieds foulent l'herbe du village, le guerrier s'écroule sur ses genoux et éclate en sanglots tandis que le soleil caresse son visage de ses nombreux rayons.

« Libre ! Je suis enfin libre ! »

N'espérant plus rien, Vlad ne sait comment exprimer son bonheur mais sa sensibilité s'est permis de le faire pour lui. Derrière lui, Sofia arrive et s'immobilise lorsque ses yeux se posent sur ce garçon occupé à évacuer toute la tristesse et le désarroi qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Touchée par cette scène, la magicienne n'ose dire un mot et attend le bon moment pour se manifester. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, la force de caractère de Vlad se manifeste, obligeant son propriétaire à sécher ses larmes du revers de son bras gauche. Ensuite, l'homme se met debout et se tourne vers sa camarade.

« Où sont-ils ?

\- Si tu veux parler de Garett et d'Ivan, ils sont sur la place du village.

\- Très bien. Peux-tu me récupérer mon épée s'il te plaît et me rejoindre là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Achever cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Sur ces mots, Vlad quitte Sofia et traverse le village pour se rendre sur la place centrale. De son côté, son amie s'empresse de rejoindre la demeure de ce dernier afin de récupérer son arme.

Pendant ce temps, Garett se tient derrière un homme dont l'apparence est plutôt curieuse. En effet, celui-ci a la peau bleue et son crâne est entièrement lisse. Autour sa taille, une peau de bête blanche tachetée de noire afin de dissimuler ses attributs masculins mais ce n'est pas ce vêtement qui attire l'attention sur lui. En effet, alors que les autres parties de son corps ne portent aucun tissu, les regards alentour ne peuvent s'empêcher d'admirer ses muscles particulièrement développés. De plus, ce prisonnier a la peau bleue semble très grand puisqu'il arrive, en étant agenouillé, à dépasser Garett. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tient debout derrière la menace alors que la lame de son épée repose sur l'épaule gauche de celle-ci. Enfin, un autre détail attire la curiosité de tous : un anneau doré qui repose tout autour de son crâne et dont le centre présente un magnifique saphir.

Devant le géant, Ivan. Ce dernier tient également l'adversaire en joue à l'aide d'un bâton mais use de son don pour lire dans son esprit. C'est d'ailleurs par l'intermédiaire de cette capacité qu'il a su où se trouvaient Vlad et son arme.

« Dis-moi jeune magicien, comment as-tu fait pour savoir où était retenu ton ami ? Tente de savoir l'ennemi.

\- T'apporter la réponse ne te servira à rien. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Vlad apparaît sur la place du village après avoir réussi à s'extraire de la foule environnante. Avançant d'un pas sûr vers le géant, l'homme tente de contrôler sa fureur pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Toutefois, lorsque les deux ennemis se tiennent à quelques centimètres de distance, le guerrier précipite son poing sur l'une de ses joues. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir son geôlier fléchir, la tête de celui-ci ne bouge pas du moindre centimètre.

« Quoi ?

\- Ne te fatigue pas Vlad, ce mec est aussi imperturbable d'un mur de granite. » Fait savoir Garett.

Suite à cette information, l'ancien prisonnier ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation très cocasse. Comment se fait-il qu'après quelques jours de captivité, Vlad ne peut réussir à blesser le géant alors que l'envie le démange ? Ouais, la vie peut faire preuve d'ironisme et bien sûr, ce détail joue sensiblement sur sa colère.

« Si mon poing ne peut lui faire du mal, j'ai hâte de connaître le résultat avec mon épée. »

D'ailleurs, Sofia arrive sur les lieux en tenant l'arme dans ses bras. Devant un tel spectacle, Vlad s'interroge.

« Attends Sofia, ne me dis pas que mon arme est trop lourde pour toi ?

\- Si. »

Alors que certains villageois rigolent suite à cette réponse, la magicienne réduit la distance qui la sépare de ses compagnons lorsque Ivan observe attentivement le géant. Ce dernier, suite à l'apparition de Sofia, est en train de réfléchir intérieurement et c'est pour cette raison que le télépathe ne cesse de le fixer.

« _Cette demoiselle possède un véritable cœur d'artichaut malgré son air froid et distant. Si je parviens à prendre le contrôle de son esprit à l'aide des pouvoirs du saphir, elle deviendra ma clef pour m'échapper... »_

La menace n'a pas le temps de terminer ses pensées que la voix d'Ivan se fait entendre, dévoilant son plan par la même occasion.

« Donc, c'est grâce à ton saphir que tu peux semer le chaos partout où tu passes ? »

Surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, le colosse à la peau bleue regarde Ivan droit dans les yeux tout en s'interrogeant. Celui-ci, un sourire sur les lèvres, décide de lui révéler son petit secret.

« J'ai le don de lire dans l'esprit des gens et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai su au sujet de ton saphir. D'ailleurs, que se passerait-il si j'avais l'idée de te le retirer ? »

Devant une telle menace, le géant ne tarde pas à montrer des signes de quiétudes tandis qu'une pellicule de sueur fait son apparition sur son front.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi mon saphir et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Vraiment ? »

Alors qu'Ivan y voit là une occasion de manipuler celui qui se tient agenouillé devant lui, Vlad lui arrache brutalement le bâton des mains et écrase l'une des extrémités sur le saphir. Sous sa force gonflée par sa rage, la pierre cède et tandis que ses morceaux s'écrasent sur le sol, un fait étrange se produit. En effet, puisque le saphir n'est plus intact, le corps du géant émane une aura bleutée et ne tarde pas à recouvrir celui qui a fait tant souffrir Vlad depuis le début de cette invasion. Ses muscles se dégonflent tandis que la couleur étrange de sa peau disparaît au profit d'une seconde, beaucoup plus claire et normale. Peu de temps après, le colosse a totalement disparu et à sa place se tient un jeune adolescent dont les cheveux sont noirs et dont le corps est nettement plus frêle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'énerve Vlad.

Maintenant que sa véritable identité est exposée, l'ennemi n'a plus aucune raison de se montrer confiant comme il a su le faire jusqu'à présent. Désormais, le silence est son allié et comprenant que son sort est entre les mains des quatre guerriers l'entourant, le garçon baisse son visage pour faire profil bas.

« Il me semble que mon ami t'a posé une question et j'estime qu'il en va de ton intérêt d'y répondre, lui dit Garett. Déjà, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je me nomme Tobias.

\- Très bien Tobias et quel âge as-tu ?

\- Quinze ans.

\- D'accord et que s'est-il passé pour que tu en veuilles à ce point à mon ami ?

\- Parce qu'il a besoin que je lui rappelle ? »

Suite à cette question, Vlad s'interroge. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire ces derniers jours qui puisse motiver un gamin à en avoir après sa peau ? Après une fouille intensive au sein de sa mémoire, le guerrier n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la réponse et ce détail l'embête beaucoup. Alors qu'il cherche toujours, Ivan vole à son secours en lisant dans le crâne de l'adolescent.

« Visiblement, tu as tué son père il y a de cela quelques années, lorsque nous avons parcouru le monde pour le délivrer du mal.

\- Vraiment ? »

Et cette information chagrine beaucoup Vlad. Jamais il n'aurait cru causer du tort à un enfant alors qu'il était occupé à batailler contre les forces démoniaques. Si cela se trouve, son père était un garde chargé de lui barrer la route en pensant bien faire et lors de cette rencontre, l'ami de Garett ne faisait guère de distinction entre les démons et les humains à la solde de ces derniers.

« Et c'était de ma faute si ton père était assez con pour se plier à la volonté de nos ennemis ? Poursuit Vlad.

\- Tu vas voir si mon père était ... »

En prononçant cette phrase, l'adolescent tente de se relever pour porter un coup à son interlocuteur mais Garett parvient à l'immobiliser. Cette fois, il le fait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance et maintenant que le fils du garde est neutralisé, Vlad continue.

« Je suis navré de t'avoir fait du tort lors de notre voyage mais je dois reconnaître que la vie de l'humanité tout entière était en jeu. Si ton père ne s'était pas mis au travers de ma route, il serait encore avec toi à l'heure qu'il est. »

Cependant, tout a changé. Vlad se voit mal ôter la vie de ce gamin suite à ce qu'il a subi ces derniers jours et cette rencontre lui laisse un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Lui qui se faisait une joie d'en découdre avec son geôlier, le voilà qu'il s'interroge sur la sanction à appliquer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'adresse à ses trois camarades.

« Je ne peux pas le tuer mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez à ma place ?

\- Le village est en ruine à cause de lui, commence Garett. Il serait bien de lui confier les réparations et si elles ont le malheur de trop durer, on pourrait très bien durcir le ton.

\- En voilà une bonne idée, fait savoir Vlad.

\- Parce que vous pensez que je vais m'en charger ? » Ricane le gamin.

En levant brutalement la tête, le garçon dévoile des yeux habités par l'obscurité. Devant une telle manifestation, Ivan recommande à Garett de le relâcher et maintenant que l'enfant est libre de tout mouvement, il s'empresse de se mettre debout. Malheureusement, au lieu de s'enfuir comme l'assemblée s'y attendait, le gamin reste au centre des quatre guerriers mais s'autorise un petit sourire de victoire.

« Puisque je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la peau de Vlad, autant dire que j'ai échoué puisque je n'ai plus aucune option.

\- Hein ? » S'interroge Sofia.

Tout à coup, le gamin devient silencieux tandis que ses paupières se referment. Lorsqu'il ouvre ses yeux, l'ancien colosse fixe un point invisible tandis que de la salive s'échappe par l'une de ses commissures.

« Tobias ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiète Vlad.

En guise de réponse, le gamin s'éloigne des guerriers au pas de course et parvient à faire quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Ensuite, Tobias empoigne la poussière qui recouvre le sol de la place et s'amuse à la faire couler sur sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire produit pour les cheveux.

« C'est quoi encore ce manège ? » Demande Vlad.

Se posant également des questions, Sofia s'approche de l'enfant et bloque son visage dans l'une de ses mains, l'empêchant de bouger par la même occasion. Après l'avoir observé attentivement, la femme le libère et retourne auprès de ses amis.

« Il a perdu la raison.

\- Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? L'interroge Ivan.

\- Si je le savais. »

A cet instant, le télépathe se souvient de la couleur des yeux de Tobias avant que celui-ci sombre dans la folie.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon intuition me dit que nous sommes au tout début d'une sombre période. »


	5. Chapter 5

Cidre.

Alors que le soleil vient tout juste de se lever en cette nouvelle matinée qui débute sur le monde où évolue Vlad, du bruit en provenance du rez-de-chaussée de sa demeure le tire de son sommeil. La vue encore embrumée, le garçon a du mal à s'extirper totalement du monde des rêves. De plus, l'air frais qui règne au sein de sa demeure ne l'aide pas à se décider à sortir de la chaleur bienfaitrice des nombreuses couvertures qui recouvrent son corps. Néanmoins, le vacarme perçu quelques secondes plutôt recommence et curieux, Vlad prend sur lui. Glissant ses jambes nues hors de son lit, son impression au sujet du froid se renforce.

Grelottant, il parvient à glisser ses pieds dans ses pantoufles bleu clair et se lève totalement du sommier afin de marcher en direction de la chaise qui repose sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Là, il attrape sa robe de chambre rouge et une fois habillé, le voilà qui emprunte l'escalier. Tandis que ses pas résonnent au sein du passage, le bruit continue dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et lorsque le propriétaire arrive dans la cuisine, ce dernier se montre soulagé. En effet, l'être responsable de tout ce remue-ménage n'est autre que son petit-ami : Garett. Celui-ci, depuis plusieurs minutes, ne cesse d'empiler plusieurs caisses à quelques centimètres de la porte d'entrée et forcément, Vlad s'interroge.

« Bonjour, dit celui habillé de la robe de chambre.

\- Bonjour. » Dit le second, arrêtant de travailler.

Voyant là une occasion de souffler pendant un petit laps de temps, le plus bâti des deux hommes cessent de s'activer auprès des caisses. Au même moment, Vlad termine de descendre l'escalier et une fois que ses pieds foulent le plancher de la cuisine, le voilà qu'il se montre curieux.

« Que fais-tu de si bon matin ?

\- La chance est de notre côté aujourd'hui et je te conseille d'en profiter pleinement.

\- Ha bon ? »

Vlad ignore s'il doit considérer ce qui vient d'entendre comme une bonne nouvelle ou comme si ce n'était qu'un simple délire. En tout cas, tant qu'il n'aura pas d'explication précise, il sera en droit de douter. Alors que le propriétaire des murs se déplace jusqu'au poêle afin d'y déposer une casserole d'eau dessus, Garett continue de se montrer bavard.

« Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levé, j'ai entendu du bruit provenant du centre du village et je me suis rendu pour savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Une entreprise de la ville voisine a fait faillite et au lieu de vider ses stocks dans les rivières du coin, le patron a décidé de les offrir à son entourage.

\- Depuis quand tu travailles pour lui ?

\- Je me doutais bien que tu allais me poser cette question mais laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît. »

Tandis que Garett continue de raconter sa petite histoire, Vlad prend la casserole par sa queue une fois que l'eau se met à bouillir et traverse la pièce pour se diriger vers la table. Ensuite, il verse le liquide chauffé dans un petit bol et quelques secondes plus tard, son petit-déjeuner est servi. Etant un hôte convenable, il se permet de couper son petit-ami pour l'interroger.

« Veux-tu un café ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, Garett se fait subitement silencieux avant de répondre.

« Juste une tasse s'il te plaît car je retourne dehors après.

\- Entendu. »

Très vite, Vlad se dirige vers un placard se situant près de l'évier et bien sûr, son compagnon poursuit.

« C'est une chance pour moi que mon père était l'un de ses employés. En tout cas, nous avons une dizaine de caisses de cidres à épuiser dans les semaines à venir. »

Suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Vlad s'immobilise et fixe son petit-ami droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'avoir récupéré autant de bouteilles sachant qu'il a un petit souci avec l'alcool ? Certes, ce n'est pas avec du cidre qu'il va pouvoir s'offrir des cuites digne de ce nom mais tout de même. En tout, ces caisses ne peuvent pas rester dans l'entrée en cas si des personnes devaient venir leur rendre visite aujourd'hui.

« Et tu retournes dehors pour …

\- Il s'avère que le voisin de ce pauvre patron a fait également faillite et là aussi, il a décidé de se montrer généreux.

\- Je crains le pire. » Lâche Vlad tout en préparant la tasse de café de Garett.

Une fois que sa boisson est prête, celui qui n'a cessé de s'activer dehors prend place autour de la table et se montre curieux.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je suis curieux d'entendre ce que tu t'apprêtes à ramener à la maison.

\- Des morceaux de viande de premier choix. »

Cette fois, cette offrande se veut plus intéressante et là, Vlad n'y voit aucune objection à rajouter. Au contraire, vu le temps glacial qui règne dehors, conserver ces aliments sera chose aisée et puis de toute manière, Vlad a songé à construire une pièce froide au fond de la cave en cas si de la nourriture devait être préservée de cette manière.

« Je vais devoir ne pas trop tardé si je dois faire de la place pour recevoir la viande. » Exprime Vlad.

Lui qui comptait passer une petite journée tranquille bien au chaud au sein de sa maison, il n'aura d'autres choix que de réviser son planning. De plus, il devait couper du bois car sa réserve près du poêle est presque achevée et s'il y a bien une chose que Vlad déteste par-dessus tout, c'est d'être en rade pour se chauffer. Alors que l'homme boit tranquillement le contenu de son bol, celui assis face à lui lui fait savoir une information intéressante.

« D'après les habitantes du village, il existe des recettes de cuisine comprenant du cidre dans leur cuisson.

\- Vraiment ? »

Cette fois, Vlad lève sa tête de son bol et sa curiosité semble être réveillée complètement. S'il pouvait inclure une telle boisson dans sa cuisine, peut-être que les plats qu'il proposera seront meilleurs. Dans un sens, cela leur ferait du bien de changer un peu de menu car à cause du climat rude qui règne dans la région ces dernières semaines, la variété des denrées consommable est assez réduit.

« Il faudrait que je songe à consulter l'une des doyennes, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je sais que le temps dehors n'est pas terrible mais si tu veilles à ne pas rester sur place, tu ne sentiras presque pas le froid. »

Et sur ce dernier point, Vlad sait que son compagnon a parfaitement raison. Dans sa folle jeunesse, lorsque le propriétaire de la maison foulait le sol à la traversée du monde, celui-ci est arrivé sur des terres glacées. Au lieu de faire demi-tour comme toute personne normale aurait fait, il a décidé de poursuivre et son audace fut payée. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si l'homme devait recommencer une telle folie puisque cette fois, il n'a juste qu'à marcher quelques mètres dans le village pour mettre la main sur la doyenne. Au pire, si cette dernière n'est pas chez elle, Vlad pourra toujours rebrousser chemin afin de se mettre au chaud.

« Laisse-moi finir mon café et j'irai m'habiller dans la chambre.

\- Comme tu veux, lui répond Garett. De mon côté, j'irai chercher les caisses de viandes et quelque chose me dit que nous n'aurons pas de problème pour manger dans les prochains jours. »

Rien qu'à cette idée, Vlad sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est affairé à changer de tenue pour braver le froid, l'homme entend la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chausser se refermer sur le passage de son cher et tendre. Content de savoir que la seconde partie de l'hiver sera plus facile en terme d'alimentation, Vlad se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire pour améliorer son petit confort. Certes, il pourrait trouver un petit emploi pour gagner un peu d'argent mais hélas, les boulots ne sont pas légions dans le coin en cette période de l'année. Alors que l'homme enfile un pull blanc sur son torse musclé, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

En effet, puisque son homme lui a ramené du cidre, pourquoi ne pas en proposer aux villageois dès le petit matin ? Peut-être que certains d'entre eux seraient ravis d'avoir à disposition, une boisson chaude et délicieuse dans le corps afin d'attaquer la journée. Reste maintenant à monter un étal et pour ça, Vlad estime qu'il a les qualifications requises pour s'en charger lui-même. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, l'ancien guerrier arrive à freiner ses ambitions en se disant qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre chez la doyenne avant de se pencher sur un tel projet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Vlad monte l'une des collines du village afin de se rendre chez la vieille dame, il se rend compte que son homme s'est bien gardé de lui donner une certaine information. Depuis quelques heures ce matin, de la neige est venue recouvrir les lieux et c'est difficilement que l'homme parvient à se déplacer dans les environs. Tandis que ses bottes rembourrées de laine de mouton s'enfoncent dans la pellicule blanche, la maison de la doyenne apparaît à plusieurs mètres de lui. Lorsque ces derniers sont réduits, Vlad n'a pas le temps de frapper sur la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvre sur une vieille dame aux longs cheveux blancs et au sourire édentée.

« Entre mon garçon, je t'attendais.

\- Heu… D'accord. »

Bien sûr, à cause du froid qui sévit dehors, l'homme ne se fait pas prier deux fois pour que ses pieds foulent le plancher de la maison. Alors qu'une bûche crépite dans la cheminée, la vieille femme s'enfonce dans l'unique pièce de sa résidence. Dès qu'elle arrive devant l'évier, la doyenne s'active pour laver les feuilles d'une salade bien verte.

« Vous m'attendez ? Lui demande Vlad.

\- Oui. Garett est passé il y a de cela deux heures et m'a prévenu que tu pourrais passer dans la matinée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as besoin de connaître quelques recettes dont le cidre serait l'ingrédient principal, je me trompe ?

\- Pas du tout madame.

\- Très bien et si tu es d'accord, je te propose de commencer sans perdre la moindre minute. »

A ce moment, la vieille femme cesse de faire couler l'eau du robinet et dispose sa salade dans une passoire. Ensuite, elle abandonne ce coin de sa maison pour s'approcher de sa table en bois qui trône fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

« Approche mon garçon. »

Obéissant, Vlad quitte l'entrée de la demeure pour s'approcher du mobilier. Là, il constate que plusieurs ingrédients reposent sur la table et à la vue du poulet, ce dernier comprend que cette volaille sera à l'honneur dans cette première recette.

« Nous allons préparer ensemble un délicieux poulet au cidre et je compte sur toi pour me dire des nouvelles. Pour cette recette, il nous fait de la crème fraîche, épaisse de préférence. Du sel, du poivre, du beurre salé, de l'échalote, notre poulet mais surtout, du cidre. »

Suite à l'énumération des quelques ingrédients, Vlad arrive à se convaincre que cette recette sera particulièrement facile. Reste désormais à rester concentrer pour ne pas perdre le fil des explications.

« Tout d'abord, commence la maîtresse des lieux. Nous allons faire revenir le poulet dans une cocotte avec le beurre salé. Donc, je te laisse couper un joli morceau dans la motte que tu déposeras au fond du fait-tout. »

En prononçant ces mots, la vieille dame retire le couvercle de sa cocotte et attend que son élève s'exécute. Celui-ci attrape la motte de beurre et un couteau propre qui traînait sur la table et veille à couper un bon morceau comme lui a conseillé celle qui tente de lui enseigner les bases de la cuisine au cidre. Se montrant attentif, la préparation du plat avance à grands pas et Vlad se plaît dans cette activité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'occupante de la maison soulève le couvercle de la cocotte et aussitôt, une fumée délicieuse s'en échappe. Le plat se trouvant à l'intérieur est cuit correctement et il est temps maintenant de verser l'ensemble dans un récipient plus petit afin de faciliter son transport.

Lorsque Vlad arrive chez lui avec un plat en terre cuite entre les mains, Garett l'attendait sagement devant la porte d'entrée. Se doutant bien que son compagnon serait chargé, l'homme aux muscles saillant sourit et attend tranquillement que l'homme qui lui fait battre le coeur à la chamade s'immobilise devant lui.

« Alors, commence-t-il. Comment s'est passée cette leçon de cuisine ?

\- Très bien et j'espère que le plat que je t'ai apporté te fera plaisir. »

Curieux de connaître le contenu du récipient en terre cuite, Garett précipite l'une de ses mains pour se saisir du couvercle mais Vlad se montre plus rapide que lui. Une fois que le poulet n'est plus à la portée du gourmand, l'apprenti cuistot donne ses directives.

« Si tu veux avoir la chance de pouvoir y goûter, je te conseille vivement de m'ouvrir la porte et de me suivre. Ensuite, tu dresseras la table, tu m'apporteras une cuillère en bois et à ce moment, tu pourras te régaler. »

A cet instant, Garett constate que son amoureux peut se montrer intraitable sur certaines affaires. Ne voulant pas être puni, l'homme décide de se montrer obéissant et aussitôt, la porte d'entrée de la demeure est ouverte par son action. Désormais, plus aucun obstacle ne se dresse sur le chemin de Vlad et c'est paisiblement qu'il entre à l'intérieur de sa résidence. Bien sûr, son compagnon lui emboîte le pas et ne perd pas une seule minute pour refermer la porte après son passage. De son côté, le cuisinier s'avance vers la table et pose le plat au centre avant de tourner son joli visage en direction du poêle.

Comme celui-ci n'émet plus aucun bruit, le jeune propriétaire redoute que ce dernier se soit complètement éteint et juge amusant de profiter de son statut temporaire de supériorité.

« Avant de dresser la table, pourrais-tu regarder s'il y a toujours du bois dans le poêle s'il te plaît ?

\- Ouais mais c'est la dernière chose que tu me demanderas car je trouve que tu en profites un peu. »

Garett a bien comprit son petit ménage et Vlad se fait la promesse de ne pas en rajouter. Alors qu'il est occupé à plonger plusieurs morceaux de bois dans l'appareil de chauffage, l'homme musclé profite pour poser quelques questions.

« C'est la seule recette qu'elle t'a enseigné ?

\- Pour le moment mais elle m'a invité à venir lui rendre visite à chaque fois que j'en sentirais le besoin. Toutefois, j'aimerai faire quelque chose pour la remercier car c'est vraiment gentil de sa part de m'apprendre autant de chose.

\- Je te comprends mais sais-tu de quelle façon tu comptes la remercier ?

\- Pas encore. »

Fermant la porte du poêle après l'avoir alimenté, Garett s'approche de l'un des placards se situant près de l'évier et l'ouvre pour prendre deux assiettes, quelques couverts et la cuillère en bois que lui avait demandé Vlad. Tout en agissant de la sorte, le soumis temporaire sourit lorsqu'une idée intéressante lui traverse l'esprit.

« Que dirais-tu de lui faire un plat au cidre pour la remercier ?

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule recette pour le moment.

\- Je le sais mais je pense que tu pourrais en apprendre auprès d'autres personnes.

\- Au sein du village ? »

Là encore, Garett sourit car il aime la naïveté dont sait faire preuve son compagnon. D'ailleurs, ce défaut a fortement contribué à la naissance de ses sentiments et le soupirant espère secrètement que ce trait de caractère ne disparaisse jamais.

« Demain, je dois me rendre à la ville principale de la région et si tu étais d'accord, tu pourrais m'y accompagner. Je connais un chef de restaurant qui serait sûrement ravi de t'apprendre quelques trucs.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Si je lui demande, y a des chances. »

Enchanté de cette possibilité, voilà que Vlad se met à sourire à son tour. Tout en soulevant le couvercle du plat qui abrite le menu qu'il a concocté pendant une bonne partie de sa matinée, c'est à son tour d'évaluer les chances d'avoir Garett dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, tandis que ce dernier approche de la table pour connaître la recette qu'il va pouvoir déguster, le cuisinier s'imagine déjà en train de travailler au restaurant.

« Au fait Garett, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais me dénicher des planches en bois dans les jours à venir ?

\- Bien sûr mais pour quelle raison ? »

Vlad s'interroge suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Généralement, il se plaît à tout partager avec son petit-ami mais cette fois, ce dernier voudrait que les choses se passent différemment. Reste à savoir désormais si Garett est assez mûr pour accepter de rester dans le flou total. De toute façon, le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de tâter le terrain.

« Et si je décide de garder mon projet pour moi tout seul ?

\- Comme tu veux mais j'aurais voulu t'aider.

\- Je sais mais j'estime qu'il n'est pas bon pour nous d'être l'un sur l'autre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pour une fois, j'aimerais faire quelque chose par moi-même et c'est pour cette raison que je juge préférable de te mettre à l'écart. Maintenant, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

\- Bien sûr que non. »

Après cette conversation, Vlad soulève enfin le couvercle du plat en terre cuite et attrape la cuillère en bois qui reposait à quelques centimètres. A la vue du poulet brillant de sauce, l'appétit de Garett est ravivé et le cuisinier ne s'attarde pas davantage pour le servir en premier. D'ailleurs, jugeant que la viande serait pas suffisante pour remplir le ventre de son amoureux, son bienfaiteur n'a pas hésité à rajouter des légumes comme des pommes de terre, des carottes et des champignons. Une fois que le couple est servi, le musclé est le premier à se lancer dans la dégustation et une fois après la première bouchée en train de glisser le long de son œsophage, il s'empresse de donner son avis.

« Mais il est super bon ce poulet ! Bravo mon chéri. »


End file.
